Redwood
by Selena Danielle
Summary: Redwood is inspired in large part from Twilight. Scarlett O'Conner gets sent to a small town to live with her father after she's abandoned by her mother. As she battles her inner demons, she meets Luke Yearwood, an inhumanly gorgeous man who completely mesmerizes her. Together they go undergo an adventure where anything is possible is this new supernatural world she's thrown into.
1. The Postcard

"Are you sure your mom has never mentioned anyone else? Maybe she planned a trip you forgot about?" The female officer had the same condescending tone the officer before her had.

I think I'd know if my mom was planning a trip. "I'm telling you what I know," I said through gritted teeth. "She's missing! Why are you questioning me? Shouldn't you be out there trying to find her?" I was never normally a rude person but all common decency had flown out the window about an hour ago.

"We have a team canvassing the area." The officer remained calm despite my behavior.

Lightning lit up the room suddenly followed by a blast of thunder, adding to the drama of the night. Rain battered the window distracting me.

The officer cleared her throat. "Most people would prefer to not be alone in a time like this. It would probably be safer if you stayed somewhere else until everything is sorted out. Do you have a friend you can stay with? "

"I want to be here in case anything happens."

"You'll be the first to know," the Officer said, meaning she wanted me to leave the house.

"I'm staying here." I said defiantly.

She nodded. "Your neighbor, Mrs.-," she studied a piece of paper.

"Mrs. Hernandez." I responded. She was one of my mom's only friends and our neighbor.

"Mrs. Hernandez has agreed to stay with you while we search for your mom."

I nodded. It's not like I had any other options anyway. The officer finally left and Mrs. Hernandez came in. She had the most pitiful look on her face. Instead of staying and talking I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I couldn't bear to be around any more people. Officers and forensics teams had been in and out of our apartment all day. They all eyed me with the same look Mrs. Hernandez had. I didn't need pity.

I curled up on my bed with the driest eyes I've probably ever had. I had never felt so numb before. I didn't know this feeling was possible. I should probably be in tears, or panicked. But instead I was just empty.

I had come home from a trip to Barnes n' Noble and found the door to our apartment open. Everything inside was perfectly in order. Not a dish out of place. But my mom was missing. No one in the building had seen her all day. I must've called over 30 times before finally giving in and calling the police. That must've been when the numbness set in.

The A/C turned on noisily, sending a blast of cold air at me. I shivered and wrapped my covers around me. I stared around at my small bedroom with all my hand me down furniture. Across my bed was my closet with mirrored doors. I could see my pale face reflecting back at me. I looked like a ghost. My long and tangled auburn hair hung limply around my face. My cobalt eyes looked glassy and unfocused. My lips were white and cracked and my cheeks were still bright pink from being out in the cold. I fell back onto my bed, praying silently that this would all turn out to be a dream.

It wasn't.

I was woken up the next morning by Mrs. Hernandez. She had picked up breakfast from the diner downstairs and brought it up to me. She kept eyeing me and watching me closely while I ate.

I picked around my plate and finally just put everything down. "Any news?"

"You should eat first I think, Scarlett. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Her face looked more lined than usual.

"I'm not all that hungry. What's going on?"

Mrs. Hernandez guiltily handed me over a post card. On the front was a picture of the state of Texas.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

"Someone dropped it off this morning while I was out getting breakfast. The police are on their way to examine it. I figured you'd want to see it before they came." There was that pitiful look again.

I flipped the card over and saw my mom's handwriting. It was messy and looked like it had been written in a hurry. My heart jolted.

Scarlett,  
I love you more than you'll ever understand. But I can't do this anymore. I met someone. He's amazing, Scar. I was so young when I had you, I never had this chance to be care free. I have always envied that you have your whole life ahead of you. I want another chance to start over. I'm so sorry. And I hope you'll forgive me one day.  
-Love, Victoria

I reread the letter. The room felt dizzy. I could feel my breath escaping my body faster and faster. I kept shaking my head, not comprehending what was going on. Mrs. Hernandez pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I cried into her shoulder for the first time in years. I didn't think such gut-wrenching pain was possible. My whole life was gone. Everything I knew had been taken out from under me.

My life was never perfect. Far from it actually. My mom—Victoria, as I was now going to be referring to her—worked in a doctor's office as a billing clerk making the bare minimum to afford our life in the city. We actually had a decent sized two-bedroom apartment that Victoria had inherited from her grandfather. But bills, groceries and the private school Victoria insisted I go to, made our budget stretch thin every month. I hated private school with all the rich, stuck up kids. I was always an outsider, I never fit in with any group of people. Victoria was always worried that I wasn't social enough so whenever she got too worried I'd pretend I had some date and spend the day at museums.

Mrs. Hernandez had me go to my room when the officers arrived. It was a quick visit this time with muffled conversation. I lay in bed, curled up with the image of her signed name, Victoria, burned into my mind. I wondered if this pain would ever fade away…


	2. Relocation

The days following Victoria's postcard were a whirlwind. Most nights I just remembered flashes. Like the night that I broke every picture in the house. The pain from the glass breaking in my hands was still fresh in my mind. My misery had turned into a burning anger. Due to the circumstances, I had been excused from my last week of classes and started winter vacation early.

Mrs. Hernandez was in and out of the apartment, bringing me food and making sure I was still alive. She worked most nights so I could sulk in peace. I spent my days avoiding her in the public library. I'd sit with my laptop and just watch the families come in and out. The kids who ran around frantically in the kids' section. I couldn't believe I was actually jealous of other people—strangers. They all seemed so happy and carefree.

On the first of July, the Officer who questioned me the first day Victoria went missing, showed up knocking at my bedroom door.

"Scarlett, it's Officer Yates. Can I come in?"

She must've taken my lack of response as a yes because she walked in anyway. She had the familiar look of pity on her face. "How've you been holding up?" Her eyes scanned the room as she asked.

I had piles of clothes spilling from the drawers of my dresser. My under eyes were hollow and dark, rimmed red. My red hair was matted on my head in what used to be a bun about a week ago. My skin was paler than I had ever seen, with an unhealthy gray tinge. My eyes, normally bright blue looked dull.

"Great, obviously," I mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you probably know why I'm here."

"Not exactly. Updates on Victoria?" I guessed lamely.

She looked grim. "You're seventeen, Scarlett. Underage with no adult supervision…"

Realization began to dawn on me. I felt like life had been sparked again inside of me all of a sudden. "Mrs. Hernandez is here! I have supervision."

"Yes, which is why you were allowed to stay here for the mean time. But she has a family of her own to care for."

I felt a fire inside me that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was panic and fear rolled into one. "There has to be something I can do!"

She shrugged. "You can try filing for emancipation but it's unlikely you'd qualify. In the meantime, we were able to get a hold of your father-"

"Scott?!" I interrupted. "I haven't seen him since I was eight! You guys are sending me to him?"

"You have no other family and he's willing to have you live with him until your mom shows up…"

Her sentence hung in the air between us. The fire died out and I felt myself become the cold shell of a person again. I knew I was out of options. Mrs. Hernandez couldn't afford to support me and her own family too. Even if she could, I wasn't behaving in a very grateful manner that would make her want to keep me.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow from La Guardia—10 AM, okay? Don't be late."

Officer Yates left paper work on my desk.

"You'll be back in the city in no time." She tried to look positive.

"Scott isn't in the city?" I always thought he was in New York, too busy to try and visit me. Maybe with a whole new family taking his time.

"No, he lives just outside Seattle, I believe—Washington," she continued as she waited for my comprehension.

"Okay—thanks I guess."

"Take care, Scarlett." She nodded and left the room quietly.

I bit my lower lip hard, fighting back tears. I breathed long and deep, trying to absorb everything I was just told. I had experienced more pain in the past few weeks than I ever had before. Being forced to move to middle-of-nowhere Washington was just another way Victoria screwed up my life.

Now I had to pack all my worldly belongings in one night and be ready to fly 6 hours to a home I didn't want to be in with a father who basically abandoned me. I wanted so badly to just sleep and pretend my life was normal again.

Eventually I knew I had to get it together and start packing so I did. I only had one ratty suitcase that probably used to belong to Scott. It was aged brown leather, missing a wheel and required a lot of strength to get the zipper closed. Sadly—luckily?—all my clothes managed to fit into the one suitcase. I didn't own much; most items were from thrift stores in the neighborhood and a lot of it probably wouldn't fare well in Washington's rainy weather. I tried shoving as many of my favorite books as I could fit into my carry on, along with my laptop. It was around 3 in the morning when I had finally combed through the entire apartment searching for lost belongings that I thought I might need or miss. For the most part I decided I didn't want anything because it would just bring back unnecessary memories of Victoria, and I didn't need that. I needed her as far from my mind as possible.

I struggled trying to sleep that night—tossing and turning thinking of what was to come. Mrs. Hernandez woke me up around 7 with a coffee in hand. I got dressed quickly, preparing myself for the Washington weather. Mrs. Hernandez helped me with my things. We hailed a cab and shared an awkward goodbye. And then I was off.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to look back or not… It was my home for seventeen years and now I was leaving for the first time. Every good and special memory I had was spent in that apartment—but Victoria didn't care. So, why should I? I kept my face forward, determined to not be weak. There was no memory worth being sad over in that apartment anymore.

La Guardia was a large airport and I made my flight just on time, despite arriving an hour early. I was lucky enough to get a window seat on the flight. It was my first time flying, or even leaving the state yet I didn't feel nervous. The cold feeling, I was becoming so familiar with, was back. It felt like everything going on around me was just noise and I was going through the motions with no real purpose. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact, it made me feel strong—numb to the pain.

The flight was long and I was exhausted, yet I still couldn't make myself sleep. When the flight landed, I could feel the inkling of nerves trying to seep through but I shut it down. I didn't want to feel anything but the numbness to my surroundings.

I walked through the large Seattle airport wondering how I was going to find Scott. I had no idea what he looked like now or if he was even the one picking me up. I spent ages at baggage claim waiting for my old tattered suitcase. I'd be amazed if it survived the trip.

"Victoria?" I heard a deep voice say next to me in amazement.

I looked up with extreme confusion, immediately recognizing the man looking back at me. Scott looked almost exactly the same. He was wearing a baseball cap and boots with faded jeans and a Go Army t-shirt. He was tall and burly with a thick mustache and salt and pepper hair. His familiar warm eyes Victoria had fallen in love with were staring at me with complete and utter shock.

"I'm Scarlett—your daughter," I muttered. I hated that I looked like the spitting image of Victoria. She was beautiful in a way I never would be and now every time I had to look in a mirror I was going to see her staring back at me.

He blinked a few times trying to get himself together. "I'm sorry. You look exactly like her it's frightening. I can't believe how much you've grown."

"That tends to happen when nine years' pass, Scott." I patronized as I spotted my suitcase finally coming my way on the baggage wheel.

"How was the flight?" He asked, trying to act casual.

I could tell he was far from his element.

"Long."

We walked through the terminal and out into the misty Seattle afternoon. Because of the time change it was barely 1 here in Washington.

Scott walked over to an old Ford F-150 truck. It was tall and red, in very good condition. He helped me put my suitcase into the truck bed and I jumped into the passenger side. The interior smelled like aged leather and pine cone air freshener.

"Where exactly is it that you live?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. We were driving through Seattle now and it was breathtaking. If I got to live here then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The city was sprawling and filled with life. There was probably a lot to distract me with around here.

"I live in Redwood Valley, between here and Port Angeles. It's about an hour and a half away."

Great, a place I had never heard of probably meant it was a tiny speck of a town. And sure enough, I was right. After finally making it out of Seattle traffic and down the long, seemingly never ending highway, we made it to Redwood Valley, "Population 723" the welcome sign read.

I groaned internally. It might as well have read "Welcome to Hell, Scarlett." The highway was surrounded by thick walls of Redwood trees so the town name made sense. Thick moss covered the ground off the road. It was all very beautiful and so different from the concrete jungle I grew up in. I don't think I had every seen so much nature in my entire life.

We passed through the tiny town quickly. Everything was…quaint I guess. Almost like a story book town. We turned down a small side street and up a steep hill side then onto a cracked concrete driveway. Scott's house was a tall, faded white cottage style home with a big front patio. An old green Jeep was parked in the driveway of the home. The house ooked pretty run down like most of the homes up the hill—except one. At the very top of the hill I could see a grand gate and the top of what must've been a very grand house. I couldn't actually see the home because it looked like it was surrounded by redwoods.

"The Yearwood's live up there," Scott mentioned, noticing my distraction. "Very wealthy, private people."

I nodded, uninterested. In New York I was surrounded by kids whose parents were millionaires so money wouldn't impress me like it probably impressed everyone else here.

"Scott!" Someone shouted from behind the house.

I looked over and saw a tall tanned skin boy with wiry muscles and bright white teeth coming from behind the house. His sandy blonde hair flopped into his eyes as he bounded over towards us. His eyes scanned me over.

"Wow," he said after a minute. "You're new here." I probably stuck out like a sore thumb with my bright scarlet hair and disheveled appearance.

"Don't even think about it," Scott warned. "Chase this is my daughter Scarlett, Scarlett—Chase." Scott introduced.

I nodded as a greeting and kept walking up the driveway to the front door.

"Pleasant, isn't she?" Scott said with dry humor, referring to me.

He unlocked the door and let Chase and I into the house.

"Chase, take her things upstairs for her please. She's the first bedroom to the left."

Chase kept his big smile as he took my carry on and suitcase from Scott and headed up the stairs.

I looked around the house, trying not to be judgmental. It was small but you could tell he had been doing some updates. Every room flowed right into the next. Lots of light filtered in through the windows, making it feel bright and airy. To my left was the living room that had a leather sofa and loveseat set with a small flat screen. An old, scuffed dining table was in the front of the door and to my right was the kitchen. It was decent sized, definitely more space than my apartment at home. The cabinets were dark wood with white counters. It all had a very masculine look. Natural wood floors went across the entire bottom floor. The stairs were tucked towards the back with what looked like a restroom underneath them and a laundry room behind the kitchen.

"Chase helps me around the house when I'm gone. I've been renovating, as you can see, but my job requires me to go out of town a lot so it's been slow going." He looked a little embarrassed.

Chase made his way back downstairs and sat at the dining table, like he was in his own home.

"They asked me only a few days ago if I was able to take you in so I didn't have a lot of time to prepare but I was able to get some furniture delivered from Port Angeles for you. It's all upstairs already. Movers should be packing up your old place now and moving it to storage but if there's anything you're missing let me know and we can have it brought over."

I nodded, wishing I could just go upstairs already. I needed sleep. I could tell Chase and Scott were waiting for me to say something but I saw no point.

Scott took a deep nervous breath. "Look Scarlett, I know you don't want to be here but I'm happy you are. It'll be nice having company and you'll learn to love the town. It's quiet…peaceful. It'll be a good break from the city. I'm trying to get some time off work so I can be home more too. Chase can show you around and help out when I'm gone in the mean time."

I stared at him blankly.

He looked disheartened by my silence. "Want me to show you your room?"

"I'm sure it won't be hard to find on my own." I moved quickly towards the stairs before he could find another awkward topic of discussion.

"The room straight from the stairs is yours."

"Well she definitely has your chatty personality, Scott." Chase chuckled with sarcastic humor, when he probably thought I was out of ear shot.

The bedroom was really large. The walls were bare and pale blue. A very large bay window dominated one wall with a window seat looking out to the front street. It wasn't a bad view. Across the street was actually a forest of redwoods. The misty grey day mirrored my mood. A big fluffy bed was against one wall, it looked brand new with all white covers. A natural wood stump sat beside the bed like a bedside table, it looked like Scott had made it himself. He had even sprung for a desk and bookcase. It must've cost a lot to furnish this entire room with what looked like entirely new furniture.

Did Scott have money? The house was dingy on the outside but the inside was nicely renovated, like a professional had done it. And this furniture must've cost a fortune. I never knew what he did for work, I never cared to ask. I guess he must've been doing all right after all these years.

I kicked off my boots and curled up on the bed under the covers. It felt like all the sleep I hadn't gotten in the past two weeks was just now wanting to catch up. The bed felt amazing, like a cloud. Even though everything here felt and smelled so unfamiliar, I let the fatigue finally take


	3. The Mundane-Edited

Redwood Valley High

On Monday, I dressed in dark jeans with my old brown leather jacket I had bought years ago from a vintage clothing store. I put on light makeup and styled my hair so it fell in long waves down my back. I knew I only really cared about how I looked because Lucas would be there. I shouldn't care—I didn't care—but I couldn't leave him with that first impression of me.

"You look nice," Chase commented appreciatively as I got into the car.

"I had some extra time to get ready this morning. I couldn't sleep with the rain."

"What time did you get home last night?"

My face flushed. "I accidentally fell asleep on the merry go round."

"All night?" Chase looked scared and worried for me, even though I was clearly sitting perfectly fine right next to him. "You could've been hurt! You can't just go falling asleep in parks, Scar. Even here in the Valley. It isn't safe at night for a girl like you."

That offended me. "What do you mean a girl like me? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Scar, you're the size of a dwarf, like a nymph. You're the least intimidating person I've ever met."

I glared at him. "Well, I'm perfectly fine right now Chase. Lucas Yearwood found me and walked me home actually."

"What? Seriously?" He was really taken aback. "Why was he even out at that time?"

I hadn't thought about that actually. "I'm not sure. He looked like he'd been out for a run."

"So now you're in love with him like all the other girls in school, I suppose?" He sounded hurt.

"I spoke two words to him, Chase. Now can we go before we're late."

Chase was quiet on the ride to school. He showed me to the front office before heading off to his first class. The administrator politely helped me get all my things ready. Scott had thankfully arranged everything and my credits were going to be transferred over from my old school. I was handed a short schedule of basic classes with two free periods and a study hall, first class.

After getting everything together in the front office, study hall was basically over so I walked back out into the drizzly morning and tried to find my Advanced Literature class. All my classes were labeled advanced except History. I had never been good at that subject. I could never remember any dates or who did what or who invented that.

The halls were outdoor covered walkways that had small buildings dedicated to certain subjects. Every building was a dull gray color with white numbers indicating which building it was. The pavement was dark, coated by a permanent layer of drizzle. The walkways were empty right now—thankfully—so I didn't have to see anyone.

Literature was in building 3, room 5.

The nerves were beginning to set in as I got closer. I couldn't believe I was having to begin my Senior year at a new school. Judging by the reaction of the people in town, I knew this first day was going to be hellish.

I walked inside the English building and sat on a lone bench. I could hear buzzing inside the classrooms. Excited murmur only a first day of school feeling could incite.

I rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I let out a long and slow breath, concentrating on making myself numb to my surroundings. I was worried I'd forgotten how to do it but I quickly found myself calm and detached. The closer I'd become with Chase, and the more comfortable, the less I found I needed to do it. He knew what subjects to avoid with me now—mostly just things about Victoria or home—so our friendship was as easy as breathing now. I didn't need to hide my feelings too much anymore, although I was pretty easy to read anyway.

"Hey there." A voice as soft as silk greeted me. It could only be Lucas.

I jumped. I hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"Hi," I finally said, fighting to keep the feeling of detachment.

Lucas's face was even more devastatingly handsome in the natural daylight. It made it hard to focus on my exercise.

"Advanced Literature?" He asked casually.

"Yes, you too?"

He smiled and sat beside me.

My heart skipped and I quickly looked away. "What're the chances?" I asked rhetorically, sounding breathy.

"How'd you sleep?" There was a hint of humor in his tone.

"I think I slept better on the merry-go-round. It's too quiet here. I feel like monsters are going to jump out at me from every shadow."

He laughed enchantingly. "The quiet grows on you. Where'd you move from?"

"New York." I felt cliché saying it. New girl from the big city feeling displaced in her new mundane life.

"I guess this is a big change for you then."

"Like you wouldn't believe," I mumbled under my breath, not thinking he could hear me.

A few people began to filter into the literature building and glance my way. One kid was openly staring. I looked away, my face red. I didn't know what to do except stare pointedly out of the window across from me.

I noticed no one seemed to say hello to Lucas—in fact they gave the bench we were on a wide berth. We continued to sit in silence. When I peeked at Lucas he was smirking to himself.

Finally, the bell rang and the small building flooded with students. A lot of them gawked at me but some offered kind smiles. I averted my eyes and walked quickly into the class, straight to a desk in the back. Lucas chose a seat beside me.

"That was interesting," Lucas chuckled.

"What was?" I asked, curiosity besting me.

"Your reaction out there."

That confused me. "Reaction to what?"

"Your fans. I've never seen someone stare at a window with so much focus before."

I refrained from rolling my eyes and instead took a quick peek around the room.

A few girls in the class had fully turned their bodies to look at Lucas, then at me, obviously wondering what was going on.

Did Lucas not usually sit with anyone?

"Good morning class," Mr. Wilkins said happily. He had a warm round face. "Nice to see everyone back after a what I hope was a long and restful Summer break."

The classroom buzzed quietly as people nodded or murmured "yes" in assent.

"We have a new student joining us all the way from New York City!"

My eyes popped open and immediately my face went beet red.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class. Tell us a few things about yourself." He smiled like he was giving me a great gift.

I wanted to did right where I was sitting. Instead I cleared my throat. "I'm Scarlett O'Conner." I didn't know what to say about myself. "I'm seventeen years old." I could feel myself about to freeze up as the panic built inside of me. "I'm from Brooklyn… I like to read," I shrugged. That was the best I could do.

"Thank you, Miss O'Conner, I'm sure it'll be a joy having you in class." Mr. Wilkins smiled and then began going over his expectations for the new semester.

The entire time in class I was very aware of Lucas's presence beside me. It was hard not too, especially when nearly every girl in class turned to peek at him every few minutes. I got thrown a few dirty glances as well.

I was going to have to avoid him if this was a constant behavior.

My next class was History and I was thankfully not in that class with Lucas. When we left Literature he only nodded at me with a smile before walking off, not his chatty self. He was different around larger groups—quieter. How weird.

I chose a seat in the back again and again a boy decided to sit beside me.

"Hi," he quickly introduced with a bright white smile. "I'm Blake."

Blake was tall and pale, like everyone here, with dark hair that he kept long and pushed back. He wore a letterman jacket with basketball patches sewed onto it.

"Hello." I replied simply.

"So, you're the girl everyone was talking about all break."

I nodded, wishing the teacher would just walk in already and start the class.

"How's your first day so far?"

"Slow," I answered honestly. I didn't have it in me to lie politely or make pointless conversation.

He didn't seem fazed by my short reply. "Are you annoyed by all the people staring yet?" He chuckled.

He seemed to enjoy the attention he was bringing on us.

"I'll be a boring topic eventually," I answered coolly. What I really wanted to say was Yes, now go away because you're only making it worse.

"Have you had a chance to explore town yet? I haven't seen you around at all this summer."

"I only got here a few weeks ago. And there isn't very much to explore around here."

"Well yeah, but there's the lake close by and a few party spots we hang out at." He smirked. "I just realized that probably sounds boring to a girl from New York."

I shrugged. "I'm more of a home body."

"Let me know if you change your mind and I'll give you the real tour of Redwood," he winked in a friendly way and stood up to join his group of lettermen wearing friends.

They all laughed loudly together and looked at Blake as if they were impressed. I used my hair as a curtain to hide my face from the onlookers.

In a school where no one thought I was weird yet, I guess I was bound to get male attention. I wasn't a normal teenage girl though. Dating had never interested me. Now more than ever. Dating someone in this tiny town, that no one ever left, would mean I'd be attached to someone that would never want to leave. And no matter what, I was getting out of here the day I turned eighteen. I wouldn't let anything or anyone stop me from that. New York was home. This place was just a detour.

After History, I had Calculus and then Spanish. Apparently, this school required four years of language. Both classes were thankfully Lucas free. I was able to focus my complete attention, which I hated to admit. I liked to think I was pretty smart. At home, I had so much time to myself that I usually spent a lot of it studying. But with Lucas in that Literature class I could barely hear a word the teacher was saying. I could only think of the strange energy he exuded. I wasn't used to being so distracted. He was just a boy after all. I couldn't let him get to me that way. I wouldn't.

The bell rang releasing us for lunch. I dreaded the idea of trying to find somewhere to sit. I walked into the giant lunchroom. It was all circle tables and bright colored chairs. Towards the back was the line for the food.

"Scarlett!" Chase yelled across the room.

I spotted him quickly and smiled with relief. Once I got my lunch tray I went and sat beside him. He had a group of friends there with him. A girl with kinky curly hair, and another boy who was short but brawny.

"Everyone this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is Simone and Ryan."

I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

"How's your first day going?" Chase asked happily.

"It's okay. Everything looks like it's going to be pretty easy."

"So you're from New York?" Simone asked.

"Yeah."

"Big change," Ryan said. His voice was very deep which contrasted oddly against his baby face.

"Well that must've been fun," Simone smiled. "Why'd you move here of all places? We tried asking Chase but he's been ditching our calls." She rolled hers eyes playfully.

"Change of scenery," I shrugged. I could see she knew I was lying but she didn't seem to care.

"I can't believe Scott never mentioned you," Ryan said.

"You guys met like, what? Twice?" Chase muttered.

"So what?" He retorted.

As the boys argued, I looked around the lunch room. It had gotten packed with students. A group of girls walked by with a smile which was nice. The guy from my History class was goofing off with his friends at the loudest table. He waved when he saw me looking. I smiled as politely as possible and quickly looked away.

"Lucas Yearwood is staring at you," Simone mentioned with a sly smile.

"What? Why?" Chase spun around quickly to see.

My face got hot and right when Simone had mentioned it I could feel his eyes on me. I met his gaze carefully. His eyes burned and a smile played on the edge of his lips. I wanted to look away but I felt trapped by his sapphire eyes. He sat at his table alone, looking perfectly at peace in his solitude.

"Hey there!" A chipper voice said loudly, breaking the trance I was in.

It was a tall girl with long blonde hair and very bubbly personality.

"I'm Jennifer Smart, student body President. I wanted to come and introduce myself." Her smile was so big that it must've caused her some strain.

"Hello." I shook her hand nervously. This was definitely behavior I was not used too.

"Scarlett O'Conner, correct?"

"Yes." I answered after an awkward pause. I honestly didn't know how to respond to such a bubbly personality.

"We're having a back to school event down at the football field tonight. I thought I'd invite you myself and introduce you to a few people."

"Uhm…I don't think I ca— "

"I'll pick you up at 6." She said quickly and walked off before I could finish talking.

"What just happened?" I asked in shock.

Everyone at the table was laughing.

"I don't have to go, do I?" I could feel the horror on my face.

"I think it's too late to back out now." Chase shrugged.

"You have to come with me then," I begged. Chase was my safety net.

"I can't." He looked genuinely disappointed. "I promised my mom I'd watch my little sister tonight while she works."

I groaned. I couldn't believe I just got wrangled into that.

Chase and his friends chattered at me the rest of the lunch hour. Ryan asked about my classes and Simone wanted to know what Chase and I had been up to since I'd moved here.

Finally the bell rang. There was a loud scraping of chairs and rustling of feet.

"You don't have class right now?" Chase asked when he noticed I didn't get up.

"Free period." I felt like a lost puppy not knowing where to go or what to do with this entire free hour.

"Okay, usually you can leave campus for your free period. I'd lend you my car but seeing as you can't drive…" Lucas shrugged and walked off with a wave.

I sighed and looked around the empty lunch room, half hoping Lucas was sitting in here still too.

"Hey, new girl." Blake from history appeared next to me, helping himself to a seat.

"Scarlett," I corrected politely.

"You have free period too?"

"Yes. What do you usually spend your break doing?"

"Most of the time I'll go for lunch instead of eating here but since it was the first day back I decided to eat here. How's your first day going?"

"Smoother than I anticipated. Do you like it here?" I was surprised by the smooth conversation. He seemed different when not surrounded by his crowd of jocks.

"Well since it's the only place I know I really have nothing to compare too," he chuckled. It was low and throaty. "It must be very different than snooty New York."

He actually managed to get a small hint of a smile out of me. "It actually was pretty snooty. I was in a private school so it didn't get much snootier than that."

"Uniforms and the whole bit?"

I nodded. "Yeah its nice being able to wear my own clothes. Except I don't have anything for this weather here. It's perfect fall weather in New York right now and not nearly as wet."

"I'm going shopping in Port Angeles this weekend if you want to tag along."

It actually didn't sound like a bad idea. Scott had left me some money and I did need clothes. But I'm sure Chase would take me if I asked…

"I'll think about it. You are a stranger after all."

"So was your buddy Chase at first, wasn't he?"

"You know Chase?" I was surprised. Chase didn't seem like his type of people.

"Everyone knows everyone here. Didn't you go to breakfast with him your first day here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"It's a small town." He said with inflection, to really remind me just how small of a town it was. "I was at Mel's that morning you came in. You really got the town talking."

"That day was embarrassing," I admitted.

He laughed. "You don't like attention, do you?"

"I'm used to just fading into the background. It was easier to do back home."

"I hate to break it you but you stand out like a neon sign here, new girl."

"Are you always going to call me new girl?"

"For as long as you're the new girl," he smiled a boyish smile.

I stood up to excuse myself. "I should get going, I have to get some books from the library for homework."

"Want me to show you the way?"

"Does a guy like you actually know where the library is?" I asked jokingly. I was surprised at how easily I found humor when speaking to him.

He chuckled. "Save the jock jokes."

I flashed a genuine smile now. "See you around."

"Catch ya' tonight at the bonfire, right?"

I groaned internally. "I guess so."

I walked off deliberating ways I could politely excuse myself from the bonfire tonight. I wasn't a rally time of girl, school spirit and all that jazz. I stayed home every weekend and read books. Social activities were far from my realm of comfort.

I wandered around outside in search of the library but with no real need to go. I just didn't want to get led into awkward conversation with Blake. He was cute of course, but not my type. If I even had one.

The bell rang for my last class, Chemistry. I felt completely turned around. I didn't know which direction the class was in. It was such a small school I don't even know how I managed to be lost. This was my luck.

I finally found the correct building 5 minutes after the second bell. I walked in right as the teacher was speaking. Everyone turned to gawk at me.

"I was lost." I explained with embarrassment. I could feel my face heating up.

"Ah, Scarlett O'Conner. Please take a seat." The teacher smiled warmly. She didn't seem as bothered as others might've been by the interruption.

I looked around the full classroom and saw that the only available seat was next to Lucas. Great. He didn't even glance my way as I walked over to the shared black top table. The teacher went on, discussing her expectations for the year. All I could focus on was how blatantly Lucas was ignoring me. Our first class was nothing like this. What did I do? Why did I care?


	4. Redwood Valley High

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"The bell rang and Lucas bolted from his seat, not saying a word. I felt slightly dumbfounded by what had just happened. I grabbed my things and shoved it into my backpack hastily. The misty weather had cleared up and there was actually a bit of sun peeking through the clouds. The heat felt nice on my cold hands. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I had a free period as my last class and Chase was my ride home. Scott told me I could use the Jeep but since I couldn't drive, Chase had volunteered himself to be my chauffeur to and from school. I didn't think I'd have a whole hour to kill waiting for him though. I was probably going to have to suck it up and learn to drive. The idea terrified me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I wandered over to the student parking lot to wait. It was quiet, all the students had made it into class. I took off my sweater and placed it on one of the concrete benches to sit on. I pulled out my book from my backpack and leaned back against the wall behind me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""What book is that?" Lucas's deep velvet voice appeared beside me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I was so startled my book fell from my hands. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas caught it swiftly and turned it over to read the cover. "Game of Thrones," he recited. "Any good?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yes," I responded curtly, swiping the book back. I flipped through the book, trying to find my page. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas sat next to me, ignoring the fact that I clearly wasn't in the mood to speak to him. "What're you doing skipping class on the first day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I'm not skipping, I have free period." I flipped through the pages, trying to make a point that I wanted to be left alone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He leaned back against the wall and stretched out his long legs, crossing them at his ankles casually. "So what're you doing waiting around outside?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""My ride is still in class." I answered curtly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Blake?" He questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""No, I don't even know him," I huffed. His eyes were inquisitive. They softened when I answered which immediately made me forget how annoyed I was by him. "I thought you were ignoring me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He gave no explanation, I noticed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Would you accept a ride home as an apology?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""No probably not," I answered. "I can't take rides from strangers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I'm not a stranger, I'm your neighbor. C'mon," he stood and pulled me up with him by my hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I felt a shock of electricity go up my entire arm. I pulled my hand back in shock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas laughed, it was throaty and mesmerizing. "That was weird."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas walked over to a sleek, shiny black Tesla car. It looked like a spaceship. The doors opened automatically before I could even reach out to open it, making me jump back. The interior was all black and so hi-tech. I'd seen nice cars before around New York but I'd never been inside anything like this. I was used to the smelly interior of a subway or taxi cab./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Nice car," I commented. It smelled of him. It was intoxicating. I almost felt dazed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Are you into cars?" He asked as the engine roared to life. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Not really—I don't know too much about them honestly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;" "What do you drive?" He asked nonchalantly. He seemed to barely be paying attention as he reversed out of the parking spot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Drive?" He asked in shock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I never needed to." I answered defensively. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He looked at me with intense humor in his eyes. "So that's why Chase is always carting you around."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""He doesn't cart me around. How do you even know he gives me rides anyway?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Small town," he answered simply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I had the urge to not believe him but he was right. Even Blake knew things about me just from word of mouth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You made a lot of new friends today I noticed." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You're observant," I noted. I knew he was prying me for information and I purposely held back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I didn't peg you as someone who'd get along with Blake." He probed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I shrugged. "He wasn't too bad to talk to when he was away from all his friends. What did you even peg me as anyway?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Silent type."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I am. Everyone here just seems to constantly want to get me to talk." I finally paid attention to the road. We were almost at Scott's home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You're probably the most exciting thing that's happened to this town since it was founded honestly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's such a strange place..." I mused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas pulled up and parked perfectly up to the curb. Our warm bubble inside the car felt colder now that I knew I had to get out. I secretly wished I could've sat in the car with him all night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""What're you doing tonight?" I asked too quickly. I wanted to see him again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He smiled so beautifully my heart fluttered. "I'm not sure," he answered. "Did you have something in mind?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Jennifer Smart kind of tricked me into going to the bonfire at the football field tonight. You should come."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""That's not really my thing. I'll think about it though." He seemed bemused. "Have a good night, Miss O'Conner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"My heart beat jolted at the way he said my name. "See you 'round," I managed to say breathlessly as I got out of the car. I felt dazed as I walked up to the house. I didn't even notice Scott's car parked out front./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I jumped at the sight of him in the kitchen. "You're home!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yeah, I just got in. Who was that giving you a ride?" I couldn't tell if he was curious or fatherly curious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Lucas. Yearwood. From up the road." I answered quickly. I dumped my backpack on a chair in the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I got some groceries."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You can cook?" He lifted an eyebrow. I knew he was thinking about Victoria's cooking skills. She could've burnt water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I learned when I was twelve. Food from the diner got old." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Well I'm starving actually so hit me with your best."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I smiled. It felt nice talking to Scott like a regular person. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, this Lucas kid, he your boyfriend or something?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I paused grabbing ingredients from the fridge. "No. Why would you say that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He shrugged. "You seem—different. I just thought maybe the boy had something to do with it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I groaned internally. "I just had a better day at school than I thought I would have."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Did you make any friends?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Uhm—I don't know. Not really." I began chopping vegetables for the stir fry. "A girl, Jennifer Smart, invited me out tonight. There's some bonfire thing going on at the football field."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Good family," he commented. "Are you going?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Well yes—if it's okay with you…" I wasn't sure what the protocol to going out was when it came to Scott. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yeah, yeah, sure." I could hear the awkwardness from him too. "Is Chase going with you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I haven't had a chance to ask but I think he mentioned he's working."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He seemed concerned but kept his mouth shut. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"After we ate Scott cleaned up the kitchen and I hurried upstairs. I could tell he wanted to question me more and was just debating how to do it so I had to escape before he could figure it out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Time flew by and before I knew it Jennifer was outside. I had just finished pulling on my tall leather boots and throwing on my long coat when I heard her shrill horn out by the street. I quickly swept up my hair into a cap and hurried outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"She was sitting inside a small silver Toyota. It smelled new when I got into it. I felt nervous and didn't know what to say. Thankfully she spoke enough for the both of us. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"The entire drive she did not stop babbling. Apparently, the car was an early graduation gift from her dad. He was the head football coach and her mom was the cheer coach. Jennifer was also head cheerleader as well as student council president so she was dressed in a cheer uniform. She had recently been dumped by her boyfriend and had been looking for things to distract her. Which is what I guess I was. I wondered if she actually had any friends… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"We parked in the student parking lot. I looked around anxiously, hoping half-heartedly that Lucas was here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer caught me and giggled. "Lucas doesn't come to these things."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"My face got hot. "Why not?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I'm not sure. His whole family keeps to themselves. Usually everyone in town loves all these kinds of events. You're going to meet a lot of people tonight." She smiled excitedly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"A swarm of people were walking from the parking lot towards the small stadium. Jennifer linked her arm through mine and was practically skipping toward the stadium. She was a great deal taller than me so I looked like a fool trying to keep up with her long strides. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"The small football field had been transformed for the bonfire. A large stage had been set up with an enlarged school banner hanging behind it like a backdrop. At the end of the field the bonfire was being set up. Men were carrying large pieces of wood and stacking them up high. Some vendors were set up along the track selling spirit shirts and snacks. At the other end of the field were a few small carnival rides. The kids that were here were going nuts at that area. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer walked us over to the group of cheerleaders. All wearing the white cheer uniform. The coach was in a white tracksuit with her short hair pinned back. Jennifer looked like a carbon copy of her mother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Mom, this is Scarlett O'Conner." She introduced. "Scarlett, this is my mom, Martha."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Martha smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Scott's kid, right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yes," I answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""He's a good man. He's helped us out with some repairs quite a few times. Never even lets me pay," she smiled. "He never mentioned he had a daughter though. And perfect body for cheer too!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "We do need a new flyer. And you're the perfect height for it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Oh, no-no-no." I quickly objected./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Tiny body like that, these girls would have no problem perfecting their toss." Martha continued, eyeing my legs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Trust me, I'd be a huge liability to the team. But thank you for thinking of me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Martha smiled again. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She turned to speak to Jennifer. "We go on in 20 so be ready."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer nodded and then led me over towards the locker room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Aren't only the players allowed back here?" I asked nervously. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer pushed the door open as if she owned the place. The entire football team was inside pulling their jerseys on or lounging. I looked down at my feet, too embarrassed to catch anyone's eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Daddy's office is back here and I wanted you to meet him." She smiled and pulled my hand as we walked through. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"The boys whistled and cat called as we walked through. I'm sure it was because of Jennifer. I was wearing so many layers I looked like a potato. Jennifer looked confident and glowing in her cheer uniform. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Hi Daddy," Jennifer beamed at her father. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He was a large man. He had chocolate skin and greying hair with a beer belly. He stood up from his desk and held out his hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I shook it meekly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Daddy this is Scarlett O'Conner. Today is her first day so I brought her out to show her around."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Hello. I'm Frank Smart. Great to meet you Scarlett." His smile was genuine and fatherly. He had a warm aura to him. "Let me know if you ever need anything."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Thank you, Mr. Smart," I couldn't help but finally smile. He was such a nice man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He hugged Jennifer and kissed the top of her head. "Have a good night girls. I'll see you all out there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer and I walked out and she found us a spot in the stands. It was so packed and everyone was so absorbed in their conversations and the buzz of the bonfire that no one even noticed the new girl walking by. The cap probably helped since it hid my standout red hair. I ended up alone after a few minutes because Jennifer had to go preform a skit or something to begin the bonfire celebration. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"It was a long introduction to the bonfire. The cheerleaders all preformed and cheered and then Jennifer and the rest of the team came back to sit in the stands. She was so fidgety as we watched Coach Smart introduce the football team. It seemed to drag on forever. I was surprised there was even these many boys in this high school to form a team. Blake was the captain, of course. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"After the introductions were done Coach Smart invited everyone over to the bonfire to finally begin the night. I was so exhausted already I couldn't believe the night was barely going to begin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Jennifer abandoned me again which I wasn't mad at. The cheerleaders had all gathered to go dance around the bonfire. A misty chill lingered over the ground as I walked slowly over towards the bonfire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""New girl!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I turned and saw Blake smiling a bright smile and jogging towards me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Hey," I greeted in a monotone. "Great speech," I said honestly. As captain of the team, Blake made a speech that really got the crowd cheering. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 28pt; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: -28pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Thanks," he smiled. "I'm surprised you actually came."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 28pt; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: -28pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't think I could've said no to coming."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"As we neared the fire I could really feel the heat. It felt really nice. The cheerleaders were cheering and the whole town seemed to be gathered around. It was nice to not have everyone staring and just enjoy the moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's cool, isn't it? Bet you didn't have this kinda thing in New York."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""No, nothing like this." I admitted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Do you like rides?" Blake asked, nodding towards the small collection of hazardous looking rides./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I had been to Coney Island a thousand times and the only ride I ever went on was the Ferris wheel. And even that took some convincing the first time Victoria tried forcing me on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Uhm, not really." I answered, eying the death traps nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Really? That's no fun. Let's get on the Hammer Head!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't know what that is but it already sounds horrific."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He laughed and pointed at an enormous blue and white ride that looked seconds away from falling apart. It was like a see-saw that swung around while the riders were trapped in a cage that flipped in all directions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Oh, definitely not!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Oh c'mon, don't be a chicken!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Blake, can't you take a hint," Jennifer arrived, sneering at Blake. "She doesn't want to hang out with you." Her bubbly personality was completely gone now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Can you leave us alone Jen? No one called you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"She rolled her eyes. "I invited Scarlett, so you and your hormones should go and find someone else to harass."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I felt silly standing here while they argued. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""What's with the jealousy? We've been over all summer, get over it already."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"This must be her ex-boyfriend. And by the look on her face she was clearly not over it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"She jabbed her index finger at him, looking like an enraged she-devil, as the bonfire burned beside her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"They both seemed so distracted by their arguing that I decided now was the best time to escape. Neither of them noticed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I walked around the festival, carefully looking out for Jennifer or Blake. I couldn't believe the difference an ex-boyfriend could make to a girl. She was completely different than the bright, bubble-gum personality she'd shown me today. And Blake was so rude for poking at her that way. Clearly she was still hurting over this lost relationship, the least he could do was take it easy on her. I guess he really was a jerk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Miss O'Conner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"My head jerked up. Lucas was looking at me, half his mouth pulled up in a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I couldn't help but beam at him, grateful for a familiar face. "Mr. Yearwood. You found the time to grace the common folk with your presence, I see."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Are you having fun?" He asked with a smirk, trying to hide some other emotion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's better now," I admitted sheepishly. "What made you decide to come?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I figured I should probably try and make it to one school event. You know—senior year and all." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I turned my face away from Lucas' fiery sapphire gaze and took in our surroundings. The sun was fully set now and the bonfire blazed on. I could smell the scent of popcorn and the air was full of children giggles and friendly conversation. The fair had lit up and actually looked more inviting now, instead of like a death trap. I realized Lucas's sudden appearance probably had a lot to do with my now brighter outlook on being stranded here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Luke!" A girl's voice called. It had the same velvet sound as Lucas, except hers was almost musical./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"She waved at him and bounded over towards us gracefully. She had black hair, cut bluntly to her chin; a small, perfectly angular face and a thin ballerina body. A boy was with her. He had the same midnight hair as Lucas and the girl, and their shared piercing blue eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""What're you two doing out?" Lucas asked them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""We just got back a few hours ago, wanted to check out the fair." The boy flashed a brilliant smile, reminiscent of Lucas'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Scarlett, this is my brother James and my sister Rebecca." He introduced politely. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I smiled weakly at them both. They were very intimidating with their outrageous beauty. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Rebecca smiled warmly, flashing brilliant teeth. "It's nice to meet you, Scarlett." Her enthusiasm was hard not to find infections./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you both."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I'm surprised you actually made it to one of these events," Rebecca lifted a brow suspiciously. "I wonder why the sudden change of heart."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"James tried to stifle a snicker./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Were they implying he really came because of me? No way!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Have fun," Rebecca winked at Luke before taking James' hand and bounding off towards the carnival ride area./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Sorry about her," Luke apologized. It almost sounded like he was embarrassed but his perfect face gave nothing away. "I didn't even know they'd be here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's okay, they seemed very nice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""So have you got on any rides?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I laughed darkly. "Definitely not, they look like death traps."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I gazed around the football field again and jumped when I saw Jennifer was walking this way. She didn't seem to have noticed me—yet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I quickly darted behind on the vendor stand to hide, Luke followed, walking calmly but obviously amused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I yanked him along with me in a panic so he would be hidden too and then peeked around. Jennifer was standing there with a group of cheerleaders, talking roughly, assumedly about what had just happened with Blake. Thankfully it didn't seem she'd noticed me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Care to explain that?" Lucas asked with a bemused expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Shh!" I urged. Lucas's melodic voice was surely recognizable to every person, especially girls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He smirked at me with dark humor in his eyes. He peeked over around the stand. "They're gone now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I sighed in relief and sagged back against the churro stand we were hidden behind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Is there a reason you're hiding from a group of angry cheerleaders?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I made the mistake of looking up at him, intending to make a snarky remark. My resolve failed. I quickly recounted the shouting match in front of the bonfire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He chuckled. "You would find yourself in trouble like that on your first day."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I rolled my eyes. "Well now I'm stranded here. Actually—" I felt like a middle school kid asking, "can I borrow your phone? I need to see if Chase can pick me up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I can give you ride."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's fine, I'm sure Chase won't mind. Besides, you just got here. Don't you want to hang around a bit longer?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Not really."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I couldn't resist the thought of being alone with Lucas again. I tried hard to make my face expressionless. "Can you spot Jennifer or her gang of cheerleaders?" I asked quietly, wanting to get away already./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He looked again. "You're clear," he smiled at me conspiratorially. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"My heart sputtered and I looked away quickly. "Let's go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I hurried across the field quickly, hiding my face in the hood of my coat. Lucas kept pace with me easily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"His Tesla had the engine running and the doors open, waiting for us when we neared. The heater was full blast already. It felt toasty and comfortable inside. I let out a deep breath, as if I'd been holding it in. I pulled my cap off and shook my hair out. It was damp from the misty air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas slid in to the driver's seat and looked over at me. "You smell nice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Thanks," I murmured shyly. "Do you mind if we drive around for a bit? I don't want Scott questioning why you're dropping me off again…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Does he have a no boys rule or something?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Not exactly but I don't want to test him either."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He chuckled but agreed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. You couldn't even hear the speed of his car. The trees whipped past in a blur. I turned to read the speedometer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You're going to get us killed!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"His lips pulled up at the corners in that heart stopping, devilish smirk. "I'm a safe driver. I promise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I gulped nervously. "I think that's what everyone says right before they crash and die."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""That's very dramatic—but I see your point." The car slowed down to 80. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Thank you," I muttered gratefully. "Do you always drive so carelessly?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I wouldn't crash."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""How do you know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Because I do," he seemed so sure of himself I didn't doubt him. "Nice cap by the way. You're a baseball fan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Uhm…not really. It was Victoria's hat—my mom. Her and Scott used to go to games but when they separated she just stopped using it." I shrugged. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""How old were you when they separated?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I was surprised speaking of her didn't trigger the pain it usually did. "Five, maybe six. I don't really remember."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Is that why he moved over here?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I'm honestly not sure. We weren't in contact a lot once he left. You'd probably know better than me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Scott is probably even more reclusive than my family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Victoria always said I was so much like him in that way." I sounded wistful. "What about your family? You seem pretty secluded yourself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""We like to keep to ourselves."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Is there a reason for it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""The people here are kind of…backwards." He sighed. "That sounds rude, I'm not explaining it right. It's just such a small town and no one here seems to want to progress forward or want to escape this life. It's like it's its own strange ecosystem and it keeps its resident's hostage."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I pondered what he said. "And you consider you and your family immune to this strange ecosystem?" I asked after a minute passed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""My family actually moved here about five years ago. So yes, I do. My parents on the other hand love it here. They think it's peaceful."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He didn't seem to feel the same. "What about you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't mind it so much—anymore." He added as an afterthought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""James and Rebecca seem to enjoy social events."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""They're the oddballs of the family," he spoke the words lovingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Are they your only siblings?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""No, I have an older brother Garrett, and an older sister Micaela too. Garrett helps my father with his research. Micaela lives in Paris for the most part. She's studying fashion or something. She changes her mind so often I stopped keeping up. And you met the twins, Becca and James. They're juniors right now and the most different from the rest of us, personality wise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Wow that's a big family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""What about you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Just me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Did you ever wish you had a big family?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Not really. Victoria couldn't have afforded it even if I did. I like being alone anyway."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You don't like talking about your mom." He stated matter-of-fact./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's private," I muttered. "How can you tell anyway?" I was sure I was keeping a stoic face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Your eyes," he murmured. "You narrow them slightly every time the topic of home comes up. Does it make you sad?" He seemed concerned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's complicated," I sighed. I leaned back into the comfortable seat. I could see the sky from the roof of the car. The stars shined so bright out here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I know complicated. You can trust me, you know…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Why should I trust you? I barely know you." The words were harsher than I meant them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""You want to trust me," he answered simply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Was I that obvious? "I don't trust anyone." I couldn't help but be honest with him, no matter how impolite I sounded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I won't pressure you if it bothers you to talk about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"His voice was quiet and melodic. If I wasn't so deeply interested in any conversation Lucas and I held, his voice would've soothed me straight to sleep in seconds. It was mesmerizing, speaking to him—and not only because of his voice. I felt like all of his words had purpose, or some deeper meaning than he was letting on. It intrigued me. I wanted to keep talking to him…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Do you actually want to know that badly?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yes." He answered simply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"His eyes bore into mine. "I want to know more about you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"My breath caught in my throat. He wanted to know more about me. Why did that make me so excited? "Keep your eyes on the road and I'll tell you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"The car hadn't swerved an inch but he turned his eyes back to the road anyway and waited patiently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Victoria and I have always lived in New York." I started, my voice quiet. The soft music played serenely, filling the car. "She painted for a living, she was really good actually. We had this tiny apartment above a diner. We didn't have much money but I thought we were happy." I could hear the sadness enter my voice. I breathed deeply and continued, a hard edge coloring my words now. "She disappeared one day. I came home and the door was open and she was gone. A postcard showed up a few days later and she said she'd found someone and wanted to start a new life." I shrugged, pretending I didn't care. "So now I'm here, living with the father I barely know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry that's happened to you, Scarlett. You don't deserve that." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'MS Gothic'; letter-spacing: 1pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Eyes on the road!" I urged in annoyance. He didn't swerve but I just preferred that he wouldn't look at me. Every time he did my face felt hot and I couldn't focus. "How do you know what I deserve anyway? For all you know I drown puppies or belong to a devil cult."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't know you, you're right. But you are easy to talk too. I've never found myself wanting to talk to anyone this way—especially in Redwood."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"That's exactly how I felt. "You're the first person I've told about what happened." I admitted sheepishly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Even Chase could never get this information out of me. It felt like my airways were closing up and something was clawing at my chest whenever the subject came even close to coming up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;" "Thank you—for trusting me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It was easier than I thought. I didn't have any friends back home to be honest or any big secrets to hide to tell them anyway. Chase has been my first friend since I was a child."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""And Blake?" His face gave nothing away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. I know you better than I know him and that isn't saying much since I've spoken to you all of two days. He's been nice to me though. Polite. Do you not like him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I've never spoken to him." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I had a feeling there was more to it. "Who are your friends here? Every time I've seen you, you're alone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't have any. I prefer my own company."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Yet you're here with me…" I wondered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"His faced turned solemn. "There's something about you… I'm drawn to you." His voice was low and husky—distant almost. As if he was lost in thought. "I wish I could pin point exactly what it is."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It must be the glamorous first impression I made that night at the park," I teased, breaking the tension./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"He chuckled. "You definitely scared me. I thought I was about to have to fight someone. Can I ask what your nightmare was about that night?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I don't remember anymore…" I answered pensively. "I have nightmares so frequently now but I rarely remember them when I wake up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""Have you always had nightmares?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""No, not until I moved here. I think it's the quiet. Its eerie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""It's the one thing I love about this place. Everything is so peaceful."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;""I feel like monsters are going to pop out at me from behind all these trees."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Lucas chuckled dryly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"I reclined the seat back and stared up at the stars. I guess there was something to be said for small town living. I had never had a night like this in New York, despite it being the city that never sleeps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0.5in 12pt 0in; line-height: normal; font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 1pt;"Luke's soft, calming music was relaxing me. It played so low that I could barely hear but the sound enveloped the car. I was more of a Linkin Park kind of girl, but there was something about an orchestra and a night sky that went together so perfectly…/span/p 


End file.
